PROJECT SUMMARY UNIPROT - ENHANCING FUNCTIONAL GENOMICS DATA ACCESS FOR THE ALZHEIMER?S DISEASE (AD) AND DEMENTIA-RELATED PROTEIN RESEARCH COMMUNITIES - SUPPLEMENT REQUEST 2020 The mission of the Universal Protein Resource (UniProt) is to support biomedical research by providing a freely available, stable, comprehensive, richly and accurately annotated protein sequence KnowledgeBase (UniProtKB). Currently, 5.7 million US citizens are living with the effects of Alzheimer?s Disease (AD), which is estimated to rise to 14 million by 2025. A National Plan has been implemented by the US aimed at preventing and effectively treating AD and related dementias by 2025. To support precision medicine based on genomic data, UniProt is tasked with providing a centralized resource that both links the genome to the functional proteins it encodes. It also efficiently identifies, captures and disseminates published information on protein function, facilitating computational analysis. The goal of this supplement is to further enhance the usability and content of the AD pages in the prototypic Disease Portal, in response to feedback obtained at a series of NIA-funded AD workshops. We will enable users access to protein pages for genes associated with the disease that have been identified by several groups active in the field, and make these easily discoverable by use of additional disease ontologies. We will provide graphical views of protein expression data and links to data on orthologous genes/proteins in model organism species. We will use text mining to supplement the results of expert literature curation and determine ways in which the research community can directly contribute to UniProt records.